Kios Vocaloid
by Kiria Sanae
Summary: Para vocaloid kita yang tercinta ditugaskan master untuk menjaga kios. Berhasilkah? Atau malah menghasilkan bencana? Bad Summary. Warning inside, Reviews are loved.


A/N: Hai-hai, minna-san ^^ ini saya, author yang baru aja singgah di fandom vocaloid, masih bingung harus menetap atau nggak. Oke, oleh karena saya author dengan ide yang .sangat sempit, jadilah ceritanya gaje, jadi mohon dimaafkan *bungkuk*

Oke, langsung mulai aja.

**Kios Vocaloid**

**By: Kiria Sanae/Red BloodRiver**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha dan yang lainnya**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Humor(?)**

**Warning: Humor gagal, sarap, jelek, nggak mutu, diperkirakan OOC, abal, aneh, dan kawan-kawannya**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Kritik boleh, tapi bagi yang nge-flame bakal didatengin Juon Kiku malem-malem. Fufufu..**

**...**

**Part 1: Miku & Mikuo**

**...**

Seorang gadis pemilik helaian biru tosca tengah memandangi dirinya di cermin. Rambut rapi, pakaian rapi, wajah segar, tubuh bugar, agar-agar.. sudahlah, lupakan soal agar-agar. Oke, semuanya sudah lengkap. Kini gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah mewahnya. Wajar kan dia punya rumah mewah? Dia kan seorang diva dari 'Vocaloid' yang tengah populer di seluruh dunia, maka Aneh jika dia tidak kaya. Bahkan band-band kecil dan penyanyi-penyanyi alay yang tidak terkenalpun bisa kaya, apalagi gadis yang bernama "Hatsune Miku" ini? Gadis itu menggenggam gagang pintunya, siap untuk menyambut dunia dengan kilauan dirinya.

_-Krieeet-_

Bukan, itu bukan suara HP author yang error, tapi suara gesekan engsel-engsel pintu saat Miku membukanya. Tapi bayangan halaman rumah yang kosong langsung hilang saat matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki familiar. Pria itu kelihatan seperti master, tentu saja, karena dia memang master.

"Master? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Miku pada 'master'.

"Ah, Miku-chan.. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu. Boleh?"

"Uh.." Miku menunjukkan ekspresi ragu. Bagaimana tidak ragu? Kau tahu apa yang harus gadis itu lakukan untuk menolong sang master minggu lalu? Dia harus membersihkan tembok dari tulisan-tulisan berikut: "I love Orange!" "I love aisu!" "I LOVE BANANA" "I love terong!" "I luv sake!", "I wuv wortel!" dan yang paling membuat Miku shock setengah mati adalah "1 L0p3 M 5t3r-S m P0l3pEL nd Ep3L!" dengan beberapa gambar hati dan bunga yang digambar secara asal-asalan, benar-benar membuat mata sakit, untung mata Miku masih normal setelah melihat tulisan itu. Dia membayangkan, apa yang terjadi pada masternya saat membaca tulisan pilox tersebut, apalagi itu menyangkut dirinya, semoga saja master tidak terkena serangan epilepsi mendadak. Siapapun yang menulis itu, Miku ingin sekali memaksanya menelan negi hingga orang itu mati tersedak negi. Cara yang cukup elit untuk mati kan?

Juga sebelum-sebelumnya, Miku dimintai tolong oleh master untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang dapat menyiksa batin. Seperti waktu itu, Miku diminta membantu membereskan roadroller Rin yang tergeletak dijalan dengan kondisi mengenaskan, yaitu ban pecah, pintu jebol, bagian depan ringsek, dan dalam keadaan terbalik pula. Rin tak kunjung berhenti menangis meratapi kepergian roadroller kesayangannya. Bagus, sekarang situasinya malah jadi seperti drama tragedi. Bedanya, di drama kan biasanya si lelaki meratapi kepergian sang kekasih atau sebagainya, nah sedangkan ini.. Seorang anak remaja berumur 14 tahun meratapi kepergian roadrollernya. Bagus. Ide baru untuk drama.

Ada saja permintaan master yang membuat Miku nyaris stress, seperti membersihkan closed dengan sendok sup, membongkar mobil dengan cangkul, menebang bonsai (yang dia lakukan dengan silet), mengecat paksa rambut Kiyoteru, dan sebagainya. Selamat, Miku, kau termasuk orang yang kuat.

"Miku?" satu panggilan dari master sukses menyadarkan Miku dari lamunannya.

"Eh? I—iya?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya master.

"Err, itu tergantung.. memangnya master mau minta tolong apa?"

"Nggak berat kok.. Cuma menjaga kios" jawab master meyakinkan bahwa pekerjaan ini dapat dilakukan dengan baik.

"Oh! Baiklah!" seru Miku. Kedengarannya pekerjaan ini cukup "normal", tidak seperti hal-hal gila biasanya yang harus dilakukannya untuk menolong master.

"Bagus. Baik, akan kujelaskan. Untuk memberikan kenang-kenangan dan ucapan terimakasih pada para fans vocaloid, kau dan yang lain kutugaskan untuk menjaga kios yang bernama 'Kios Vocaloid'"

"_Namanya tidak kreatif.._" tutur Miku dalam hati sambil sweatdrop.

"Disini tugasmu adalah menjual souvenir-souvenir khas vocaloid dan lainnya hingga laku. Siapa yang menjual souvenir paling banyak akan mendapat hadiah, sedangkan yang tidak berhasil menjual 1-pun akan mendapat hukuman, dan aku harap tidak ada yang mendapat hukuman."

"Aduh.. Hukuman? Hukumannya apa?" Sahut Miku cemas. Dia berharap hukumannya tidak yang aneh-aneh.

"Rahasia." Satu jawaban singkat, padat, namun tidak jelas dari sang master. Miku hanya ber-facepalm-ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau boleh menambahkan barang-barangmu yang ingin kau jual kok.. Tapi harus yang layak konsumsi lho.. jangan sekali-kali menjual Negi yang habis kena pipis anjing."

"_Ah ketahuan.." _batin Miku dalam hati. Dasar..

"Satu lagi, karena tugas ini dilakukan secara pasangan, lebih baik kau ajak Mikuo bersamamu. Sudah ya.. Jaa-nee~" selesai menyatakan kalimat tersebut, master melambaikan tangannya, lalu pergi begitu saja. Ah.. Kedatangan dan kepergian master memang seperti angin.

Miku bengong. Memikir-mikir dan menimbang-nimbang tawaran master, lalu dia masuk kembali ke rumahnya untuk mencari-cari barangnya yang akan dijual. Dia mengobrak-abrik kamarnya, lalu menemukan 'sesuatu' yang tak lain adalah sake yang ia tidak tahu milik Haku atau Meiko. Yang pasti dia curiga kenapa benda itu ada di sini. Dia menaruh botol sake itu di meja, lalu kembali melakukan aktifitas 'memberantaki kamar'nya. Dan voila.. Kini barang yang dicarinya telah berhasil ditemukan. Apakah itu negi yang habis kena pipis anjing seperti yang dikatakan master? Bukan. Negi berkualitas tinggi? Tentu saja bukan. Mana mungkin dia rela menjual negi berkualitas tinggi, huh? Apakah itu helaian rambut Kaito yang tercabut saat Miku menjambaknya? Bukan juga. Yang pasti, benda itu adalah.. Wig. Dia mempunyai banyak wig yang menyerupai rambutnya entah untuk apa. Mencurigakan.. Jangan-jangan rambutnya itu juga wig? Oke, ampun, Miku.. jangan paksa aku untuk menelan negi. Aku masih mau hidup.

Dan benda-benda lainnya seperti kaset game (yang tak disangka Miku suka game gulat), dan beberapa baju miliknya yang dipakainya saat action(?). Seperti kostumnya pada Alice Human Sacrifice, World is Mine, Love is War, Magnet, dan lain-lain. Kapan kau akan mengirimkan salah satu ke rumah author, Miku? Argh! Maaf, aku Cuma bercanda! Gwaaaaaa! singkirkan negi mematikan itu dari wajahku! Singkirkan!

Dan itulah barang-barang pribadi-nya yang akan ia jual di "Kios Vocaloid". Sekarang tinggal mencari Mikuo.

...

_Dok Dok Dok!_

Mikuo yang masih teler dikasurnya pun membuka matanya saat mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk dengan kasar. Suaranya cukup keras untuk dapat menghentikan aktifitas 'membuat peta'nya di bantal. Dia pun berjalan dengan gontai kearah pintu. Tentunya dengan penampilan kaos oblong dan boxer, muka mengerikan, rambut berantakan, dan iler disana-sini. Benar-benar mengenaskan. Dan yak, dia berhasil membuka pintunya.

"Selamat pagi Mi—Kyaaaaa!" Teriak sang gadis biru tosca dengan melengking karena ketakutan melihat kondisi remaja yang kini ada dihadapannya. Mikuo pun menutup telinganya karena tidak tahan dengan 'suara khas' Miku.

"Apa sih, Miku? Pagi-pagi sudah berisik.." Keluh Mikuo sambil menguap lebar.

"A—Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu, Mikuo!? Sana bersihkan dirimu! Ada yang harus kubicarakan"

"Hah? Tentang apa? Dan kenapa kau bawa-bawa barang-barang itu?" Mikuo melihat pada barang-barang yang ditenteng Miku,

"Bersihkan dirimu dulu sana! Kau itu mengerikan tau!" Omel Miku pada 'versi cowok' dirinya.

"Hhh.. iya-iya" Jawab Mikuo dengan malas-malasan. Ia pun berbalik menuju ke kamar mandi.

...

Nah sekarang terlihatlah Mikuo yang bersih dan segar. Miku siap menjelaskan ada apa sebenarnya.

"Begini, master meminta tolong kepada kita untuk menjaga kios barunya, namanya 'Kios Vocaloid'."

"Hah? Memangnya apa saja yang dijual di sana?" Tanya Mikuo kebingungan.

"Entahlah.. Tapi kita bisa menambahkan barang pribadi milik kita yang ingin kita jual, tapi yang layak pakai, lho.." Terang Miku.

"Jadi.. barang-barang yang kau bawa itu milikmu yang ingin kau jual?" tunjuk Mikuo pada barang bawaan Miku.

"Yep."

"Oh.. Kebetulan.." Kemudian Mikuo berlari ke gudangnya yang ada di lantai 2, sedangkan Miku masih di tempatnya dengan dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Mikuo kembali dengan membawa beberapa.. botol kecap bekas, poster-poster pribadinya, payung-payung bekas, dan.. beberapa perangko. Miku sweatdrop mendapati koleksi perangko Mikuo dengan berbagai gambar Mikuo dalam berbagai pose. Dasar narsis..

Nah, barang-barang sudah terkumpul, sekarang mereka siap menjaga 'Kios Vocaloid'.

...

"Jadi.. Ini tempatnya?" Ujar Miku muram setelah melihat lokasi 'Kios Vocaloid' tersebut. Bagaimana tidak muram coba? Lokasinya TEPAT DISEBELAH Tempat Pembuangan Umum! Perfect. Semoga berhasil, Miku, Mikuo.

"Hei, Mikuo.."

"..."

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"DASAR MASTER BAKAAAAA!" teriak keduanya bersamaan dengan volume yang cukup—coret, terlalu tinggi, sampai-sampai para pekerja di TPU tersebut melempari mereka dengan kaleng bekas, dan parahnya lagi, salah satu dari kaleng-kaleng tersebut tepat masuk ke mulut Mikuo.. yaiks.

...

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memindahkan kios tersebut dengan cara.. mendorongnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka melakukannya. Biarkanlah hal tersebut menjadi salah satu misteri ilahi. Eh? Salah ya?

Dan disinilah mereka. Menjaga kios dengan dengan wajah..yang satunya cerah dengan banyak kilauan seperti habis ditaburi glitter, dan satunya lagi, muram karena masih mengantuk.

Soal barang-barang yang disediakan di sana, mari kita lihat. Ada headphone, CD-CD dari lagu-lagu vocaloid, HP hasil curian master dari Neru yang sudah dipoles ulang, recorder, headset, poster vocaloid, dan.. Celana dalam bergambarkan wajah Miku. Awalnya Miku sempat syok karena wajahnya dijadikan model untuk hiasan celana dalam, tapi apa boleh buat, kan? Mikuo sebenarnya ingin membeli satu, tapi langsung dihajar Miku.

"Sayang anak, sayang anak" teriak Mikuo yang langsung mendapat hadiah timpukan sepatu dari Miku.

"Memangnya kita ini berjualan balon apa?!" Omel Miku pada Mikuo.

"Kalau begitu.. Sayang ayah, sayang ayah" Teriak Mikuo dengan lebih keras.

Miku hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Mikuo, Kau ini.. Bodoh ya?" Tanya Miku emosi dan penuh penekanan.

Tapi, tak disangka, aksi 'caper' Mikuo tadi sukses. Banyak orang yang menoleh pada mereka. Setelah beberapa detik memproses siapa 2 orang yang dilihat mereka, mereka'pun langsung berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Kyaaa! Itu kan Miku, Hatsune Miku!"

"Benar, benar! Sedang apa dia disini?"

"Ada Mikuo juga!"

"Aku mau minta tanda tangan!"

"Aku juga!"

"Miku, I love yooouuuu!"

Begitulah beberapa jeritan yang bisa kita dengar. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi sih, tapi capek nulisnya.

Dan Kios mereka pun langsung diserbu para fans. Mikuo mengacungkan jempol kearah Miku dengan wajah aneh yang seolah berkata _"tuh kan berhasil"_, yang sayangnya tidak ditanggapi oleh Miku.

"Miku, Mikuo, tolong tanda tangannya!" Seru salah seorang fans yang langsung disahuti oleh yang lainnya, sehingga menjadi heboh.

"Wah-wah.. kalau mau minta tanda tangan, harus beli dagangan kita dulu.." Mikuo promosi sambil menebarkan senyum, yang berhasil membuat perhatian para fans teralih pada barang-barang yang mereka jual.

...

Tak disangka saking terkenalnya mereka, barang-barang yang mereka jual pun laku keras terbeli oleh fans-fans-yang-rela-melakukan-apapun-demi-tanda-tangan.

"Hm.. Sedikit lagi nih.." Kata Miku memperhatikan barang-barang yang tersisa disana. "Kita harus menjualnya sampai habis, supaya dapat hadiah.. hehe.." Lanjutnya riang.

"Hadiah? Jangan-jangan hadiahnya lap pel bekas seperti yang kuberikan padanya minggu lalu?" Timpal Mikuo asal-asalan yang membuat Miku mendelik padanya.

"Tidak mungkin lah!" Bentak Miku. _"Dan amit-amit"_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Mikuo memasang tampang cuek sesaat, tapi kemudian dia nampak berpikir. Sedangkan Miku masih asyik menghitung uang yang didapatnya.

"Miku, aku punya ide."

Sedangkan yang dipanggil masih asyik menghitung uangnya.

"Miku, aku punya ide." Ulang Mikuo, masih sabar.

Miku masih tak bergeming.

"WOI, MIKU! AKU PUNYA IDE!" Mikuo yang kesabarannya habis pun mulai nyolot.

"Huh?" Akhirnya Miku menjawab.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat suatu pertunjukan?" Usul Mikuo dengan wajah serius. Miku mengernyitkan alis.

"Pertunjukkan? Maksudmu?"

Dengan wajah yang masih (sok) serius, Mikuo mengambil sebuah toa yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"_Toa? Tunggu, jangan-jangan..."_ Pikir Miku waspada.

Dan tiba2 saja sebuah musik yang familiar mengalun. Tentunya tidak diketahui asalnya.

"_L—lagu ini.." _Miku mulai panik.

"Mou ikiba ga nai wa.." Mikuo mulai menyuarakan lirik lagu tersebut.

"_Love—"_

"Kono koi no"

"_Is—"_

"netsuryou"

"_War.." _Miku mencobamenghindari kemungkinan resiko terbesar dengan cara alternatif, yaitu lari sambil menutup telinga. Tapi terlambat, dia hanya sempat menutup telinganya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~~~~!" Teriak Mikuo tepat di mulut toa'nya.

Miku yang tidak tahan pun menutup mata dan telinganya erat-erat. Dan efek dramatis teriakan Mikuo pun terjadi, orang-orang bernasib buruk yang melewati tempat itu terpental hingga beberapa meter dengan telinga yang entah masih berfungsi atau tidak, kaca-kaca yang ada disekitar situ juga pecah.

Intro mulai berbunyi, sedangkan Mikuo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan liar bak rocker kesurupan, dan sampah-sampah pun mulai melayang kearahnya. Tapi dengan sigap Mikuo menghindarinya dengan efek slowmotion, dan dengan mata tertutup. Wow!

"Mi—Mikuo.." Miku yang masih sadar pun berusaha menyadarkan remaja yang seperti kesetanan itu dengan cara mengguncang-ngguncang bahunya.

"Haiiro no kumo.." Mikuo masih saja menyanyi.

"Mikuo!"

"... Monokuro no kensou..."

Miku lagi-lagi panik, tapi sesaat kemudian dia mendapatkan ide (buruk) untuk dapat menghentikan Mikuo.

"_Maafkan aku, Mikuo.."_

PLAK!

Dengan tidak berperasaan, Miku menampar Mikuo sampai tercipta cap tangan pada pipi porselen pemuda itu.

"A—aduh.. Apa sih, Miku? Kau merusak pertunjukanku, tau!" bentak Mikuo dengan seenaknya.

"Merusak katamu?! Lihat sekelilingmu!" bentak Miku balik sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan kios mereka.

Tampak orang-orang terkapar bagai mayat tak bernyawa, banyak kepingan kaca dan kepingan lain, jendela-jendela yang tak bersalah juga pecah.

"Oops.." Kini ganti Mikuo yang panik.

Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, master tampak menuju ke arah mereka dari kejauhan.

"Gawat—itu master!" Kata Miku ketakutan.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?"

"Miku? Mikuo? Apa kalian sudah menjual semuanya? Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya master kebingungan melihat 'keadaan mengenaskan' yang ada disekitarnya.

"Err.. ehehe.. Maaf, master, kami tidak berhasil menjual semuanya.. tapi, uhm—" Saat Miku masih mengoceh dan beralasan ria, master sibuk melihat-lihat counternya untuk memeriksa apa saja yang masih belum terjual. Hasilnya memang cukup memuaskan, sih..

"Ah, tak apa, kalian sudah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Terimakasih"

"_Syukurlah master tampak puas.." _batin Miku dalam hati, lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama kami harus menjaga kios ini, master?" Kini giliran Mikuo yang bertanya.

"Ah, hanya hari ini kok. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang"

Miku dan Mikuo hanya tersenyum. Padahal mereka sudah bersorak-sorak dalam hati.

Lalu mereka pulang, ah, lebih tepatnya kabur-sebelum-master-menyadari-semuanya.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa keadaannya bisa jadi seperti ini, ya?"_ batin master sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

...

**TBC~ **

A/N: Ah, akhirnya selesai juga.. terimakasih telah membaca chapter yang sumpah nggak mutu ini ==

Next Chapter: Kaito & Kaiko

Mind to review?


End file.
